Present Problems
by Tacuma
Summary: Fuji doesn't know what he should give Tezuka for his birthday. Tezuka is worried about what Fuji will buy him for his birthday. They end up camping Fuji-style! TezuFuji


**Title: **Present Problems  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Genre: **romance  
**Word count: **1520 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

Happy birthday Tezuka!!

* * *

**Present Problems**

Why did he have to fall in love with Tezuka? Of all his friends and team mates, he had to fall in love with the stoic captain. In a few days it was Tezuka's birthday and Fuji didn't know what to give his boyfriend. He sat on his bed and stared at the wall while thinking about his own birthday. Tezuka had given him small, but lovely presents and on Valentine's Day the Buchou had taken him to a restaurant for a romantic dinner. In return, Fuji had taken Tezuka on a tennis date on White Day. For the bespectacled boy's birthday he wanted something better.

It had to be something big, yet small because Tezuka didn't like to get much attention. Fuji sighed. He wished he could take his boyfriend on a trip, mountain climbing or fishing. Personally Fuji didn't really like that, but he knew Tezuka would love it. But they had no time for such things. His birthday was on a Tuesday, they had to go to school.

The other Seigaku Regulars weren't so difficult when it came to presents. He would give Inui new notebooks in some nice colours like pink and yellow, not the boring green ones he used now. He would give Oishi some fish for his aquarium. Eiji would love the newest toothpaste, cherry flavoured. Taka-san would get a nice sushi-chef outfit. He would treat Momo at burgers. He would give Kaidoh a cat and Echizen some cat toys. It was cute to see how his two serious kohai melted whenever they saw a cat. Tezuka was also very serious. Would he like cats too? It was worth trying.

Fuji stood up and walked to the kitchen. He knew Yumiko was making dinner and he needed her help.

'Do you think Tezuka likes cats?'

'Tezuka-kun? He doesn't seem like a person who likes cats. Why do you ask?' said his sister.

'Tuesday is Tezuka's birthday, I don't know what I should give him. What do you think he would like?'

She smiled. 'You're the one who is madly in love with him, not me! But except tennis, he likes hiking, fishing and camping, right? I know you don't like to get up early and you don't like walking too much, so fishing and hiking is out of question. That only leaves camping.'

'Saa, Nee-san, his birthday is on Tuesday, we can't go camping, we have to go to school.'

'Oh, of course. I don't know what you can give him, but I do know that of all the things he likes, he probably likes you the most.'

The younger Fuji blushed. 'You say I should give myself to him?'

Yumiko started laughing. 'I think it's a little too early for that. Tezuka-kun probably wouldn't mind, but I don't think his parents will be happy with that present. But I have another idea, we could make a nice photo shoot of you. You pick a nice photo and give that to him for his birthday.'

The blue eyed boy sat down at the kitchen table and thought about his sister suggestion.

'It's a good idea, but I want something bigger. I want him to remember it when we're old.'

'I still think you should go camping with him.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tezuka slowly opened the clubroom door. Today was his birthday and he expected some huge present from Fuji. Not only something huge, but also something that would attract a lot of attention, like filling the clubroom with balloons. Tezuka doesn't really mind it, as long as it wasn't for his own birthday, but for someone like Eiji. He peeked in, but saw nothing unusual, so he stepped in and started to change.

One by one the tennis players entered the room. Oishi was the first one and he congratulated the Buchou. The others, who came later, seemed to have forgotten about Tezuka's birthday. None of them said anything, not even Fuji. Tezuka was glad, he didn't like too much attention, but he knew Fuji would come up with a surprise later.

Slowly the day passed by. The honey-brown haired boy never mentioned his lover's birthday, not at practice, not at lunch, never. With a boyfriend like Fuji everything was possible, but nothing happened. His locker wasn't filled with presents, there were no flowers on his desk and the school choir didn't sing 'Happy Birthday' for him.

Tezuka walked home and wondered if Fuji really had forgotten about his birthday. The tensai had left early after practice without saying a word. The bespectacled boy opened the front door of his home, stepped in and closed it behind him. When he took his shoes of he saw a black cat staring at him. Tezuka blinked, blinked again, but the cat didn't disappear.

'Oka-san, what is that cat do-…'

Tezuka entered the living room. Fuji was sitting on the couch, smiling as always.

'Fuji, what is that cat doing here?'

'Happy birthday Tezuka!' The blue-eyed boy stood up and picked up the cat.

'This is Ura, he is your present. Do you like him?'

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. He could have known that something like this was coming. Of course Fuji would not forget his birthday. He had let his guard down and his boyfriend got him a cat!

'I don't want it.'

'That's not very nice of you, Tezuka! But don't worry; this is the cat of my neighbours. They asked me to take care of him while they're on vacation. I only wanted to know if you were like Kaidoh and Echizen, who are almost as serious as you, but melt when they see a cat.'

'That's why you brought it?' asked the Buchou.

'Yeah, but also because nobody is home right now and Ura doesn't like to be left alone.'

Tezuka was glad that the cat wasn't Fuji's present. He didn't like cats at all.

'I'll get us some tea.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Half an hour later they sat next to each other on the couch. They drank tea and ate the apple pie that Fuji made. Tezuka was afraid that Fuji putted wasabi in it, but he hadn't. The pie tasted very good. Now Fuji's head was resting on the Buchou's shoulder and the cat sat on the stoic boy's lap. Tezuka didn't really mind it. Actually, he was glad that his boyfriend did remember his birthday. Suddenly Fuji sat up.

'I almost forgot, I have a present for you!'

'The apple pie wasn't your present?'

'Of course not, silly!'

'I really liked it.'

'Thank you.' said Fuji and his smile became a little brighter. 'But I've got something better for you. We're going camping together!'

'Camping? Tonight?' asked Tezuka. The tensai nodded. 'Fuji, it's Tuesday. We have morning practice early tomorrow.'

'Saa, I know, just come with me and you will understand.'

The honey-brown haired boy stood up, grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him up. Together they walked to the back garden. In the middle of the garden stood a tent. Tezuka's tent. The Seigaku Buchou sighed. So that's why Fuji had left early after practice, he had to set up the tent.

'We will camp there tonight. In summer vacation we will go camping somewhere else, but for now this is enough, ne? And don't worry about your parents. I asked your mother and she said she loved the idea.'

Tezuka didn't say anything. Of course his mother liked Fuji's idea. She adored Fuji, she still thought that he was an innocent little boy.

'You don't like it?' said the not-so-innocent boy with a pout.

Tezuka couldn't resist the pouting tensai and kissed him.

'I like it. I love to go camping with you. Arigato Fuji.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Later that night the two boys were lying in the tent. Fuji had cooked them dinner, again without wasabi. They made their homework, played a tennis match, showered (together) and now they were reading tennis magazines in the tent.

'Saa, Tezuka, I have another present for you, but you will get that later.'

The bespectacled boy looked up from his magazine.

'I made some photos for you, but they're not developed yet. You will get them as soon as they're ready.' said Fuji.

'Photos of what?' asked Tezuka.

'Yumiko-neesan said you like me more than anything else. I thought she meant that I should give myself to you, but she said your parents wouldn't like that. So I made some nice photos of myself, instead.'

Tezuka blushed and his eyes had widened a little. Fuji wanted to give himself? They were only fifteen.

The blue-eyed boy laughed. 'When you turn eighteen I'll let Yumiko-neesan wrap me in some nice paper and deliver me at your door.'

Tezuka smiled slightly. 'You don't need paper. A blue ribbon is good enough.'

Fuji smiled and laid his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

'It's a good thing that your birthday is in October.' said the tensai.

'Why?'

'It's cold.'

Tezuka wanted to ask why the cold was good, but before he could open his mouth, Fuji snuggled closer. Tezuka smiled softly. He was glad that Fuji hadn't forgotten his birthday.

* * *

Hope you liked it!  
Don't forget to review, ne?  
Thank you!!


End file.
